Not Helpless
by God Emperor of Chaos
Summary: For nearly his whole life, people had always helped Jaune thanks to his disability. To some, it may be seen as a kind gesture but to him, it means that people think he's helpless. That he can't do anything for himself. Well Jaune is going to prove to the world that he's not helpless and that anyone, with enough training, effort, and determination, can become a Huntsman.


**Disclaimer: RWBY rightfully belongs to Roosterteeth.**

Chapter One: The Unseen Beacon

"Now do you have everything Jaune?" His aunt asked him as she gave him another once over, just to make sure that nothing was out-of-place.

"Yes Aunty Glynda, I'm sure." He felt her adjust his armor, finding something wrong with it.

"Are you positive? Crocea Mors? Your PJs? Extra underwear?"

"Aunty!" Jaune felt his face turn red with embarrassment, pulling up his hood to hide his face. Glynda couldn't help but laugh at her nephew. It only felt like yesterday when she first brought the boy into her home five years ago and now here he was, a handsome young man ready for the next step of his life.

She pulled down his hood and spoke to him a serious tone. "Okay Jaune, I have to leave early so I can help the headmaster and other teachers prepare the Inititation so I expect you to take the airship."

Jaune could already feel his stomach complaining about riding those things. "But Aunty, you know I hate those things. They're flying metal coffins that could explode at anytime!"

Glynda flicked him lightly on the nose, getting a startled 'yelp!' in return. "No buts and if I hear that you used your Semblance to get to Beacon, I will personally drag you into an airship, take you back home, and fly you back to Beacon. Do I make myself clear young man?" He sighed, knowing that it was impossible to argue.

"Yes Aunty." The blond hair teacher smiled but soon adopted a sad expression. "Jaune are you sure you wish to go to Beacon? I heard that there's a school at Atlas with programs for students with disabilities and I'll be more than happy to pay for-"

He raised his hand, motioning for her to stop. "Aunty Glynda, for the past five years, you've done nothing but help me and only asked that I try my best in return. I refuse for you pay for something that I know you can't afford without taking out a loan. I WILL be going to Beacon, disability or not, and I will make you proud." Jaune expected a hug from his aunt but instead got another flick on his nose then he felt her hug him.

"Jaune you make me proud everyday by being who you are and never giving up," Glynda hugged her nephew a bit tighter before letting go. "But remember this, people will always be willing to help you. You just need to learn how to accept it."

The blond hair boy held back a sigh of frustration. _'I've been getting help nearly my whole life thanks to my disability and only thing it brought me was living most of my life in a bubble.' _He deeply wanted to argue against her point but Jaune would rather break his legs than disappoint Aunty Glynda so he only nodded his head.

Glynda fixed the straps of his armor to make sure it won't move out of place. "The airships leave soon so make sure to be on before then and Jaune?"

"Yes Aunty?"

"Please try to make some friends." Holding back another sigh, he nodded his head as his aunt leave in her car, giving a wave goodbye as she left. Jaune let a hand rest on Crocea Mors, feelling the smooth grip despite being centuries old. His parents had always said that it was a reliable weapon, the sword and shield never once letting their wielder down and thousands of Grimm had fallen before it's blade.

It was ironic to be honest Jaune Arc, wielder of a weapon that would make Grimm go mad with rage when they spot it, unable to see it due to his blindness.

_'Now to meet my greatest foe,' _Jaune thought as he began the long walk to the airship, the route already memorized. _'Transportation and this time, I will conquer you!' _

_**Later**_

_'I surrender! Just let me off of this thing and I'll never badmouth vehicles again!' _Jaune mentally pleaded as he puke into a trashcan he was lucky to stumble onto. A few minutes after the ship had left the ground, he gave in to the demands of his stomach which was find the nearest trashcan and puke out his lunch.

He could already imagine the nicknames he would get from this incident.

Fortunately, if everyone moving in one direction was any indiction, the ship had landed and people were getting off which Jaune followed on unsteady legs.

He followed the crowd and used his Semblance to avoid bumping into people. _'Okay Jaune, big first day and aside from the vomit incident, you're doing pretty swell! Now let's try to find the auditorium without any further interruptions.'_

**BOOM!**

_'...Please tell me I didn't somehow caused that.' _Heading toward the source of the sound, he felt two people walk away while another laid on the ground, apparently sadden by something. _'Well Aunty Glynda did say to try to make some friends but I didn't think it'll be this soon.' _Walking up to the person, he held out a hand to help him or her up.

"Hey I'm Jaune." He felt a small hand take his and a young girl's voice say.

"Ruby," Pulling her to her feet, he heard her snort. "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

_**Later**_

"All I'm just saying that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!"

Ruby laughed as her new friend, at least she hoped he was a friend, tried to explain his puking on the airship. "Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Jaune is a pretty okay guy in her opinion since he didn't mention her age. The only weird thing about him was that he never seemed to look at her directly when he spoke. He always _looked_ in her direction but never at her directly.

_'Is there something on my face?'_

"Well what if I called you Crater Face?"

She blushed slightly at that and here she hoped that no one but those two had seen that explosion. "That explosion was an accident!"

"How does someone 'accidentally' cause an explosion?" He cross his arms over his chest as the two of them stop walking.

"By sneezing!" Ruby saw Jaune raise an eyebrow at that and quickly began to explain "I-I mean there was this girl who kept shaking Dust in my face and some of it went up my nose and-" Suddenly she felt his hand on her head and, like magic, her worries melted away as it felt like the world's softest blanket was placed over her body.

Jaune chuckled a bit, using his Aura to calm the girl down, unaware of the blissful expression on Ruby's face. "Well if it makes you feel better, I'm willing to change the topic to something more comfortable." Pulling his hand away, Ruby snapped out of her trance and blushed before accepting his offer to switch topics.

"W-well I got this thing." Pulling out Crescent Rose, she held back a giggle as Jaune jumped away from it. "Whoa! Is that a..."

"Scythe? It's also a customizable high-impact sniper," She cocked it once, enjoying his amazed expression but like before, he doesn't even look at her weapon directly. "So what've you got?"

Jaune pulled out his sword and Ruby's eyes were drawn to its black blade, simple yet flawless. "Well I got this sword."

"Ooohh! But why is the blade black? Did you make it that way?" Jaune gave her a smile that oddly made her heart skip a beat for some reason. However, as he opened his mouth, a ringing cut him off and he dug a hand into his pouch, pulling out a small phone.

Ruby watched as he answered and argue a bit with someone on the other line before saying goodbye. "Sorry that was my Aunty and she was wondering where I'm at. How long till we reach the auditorium?"

"Me? I was following you." The two stared at each other before laughing together.

**_Later_ **

Blake Belladonna could be described in many words. Mysterious, quiet, beautiful but one word easily stood out above all those.

Curious. Like a cat, not that anyone knew of her Faunus heritage of course.

Her current target of interest was a blond boy walking around in a feetie pajamas of all things. Despite the total darkness, he was still walking around just fine, avoiding students and objects alike with ease.

_'Is he a Faunus?' _She wondered as he made his way toward...her? Blake watched him as he sat down near her, a pillow and blanket in his hands.

"Hey," He whispered, not wanting to wake the other students up. "You don't mind if I sleep here do you?"

Blake shrugged. "No I don't mind." He smiled and laid down, stretching himself as he did so. "Thanks, it's not easy to find a nice spot like this." The dark hair girl could understand that. She was lucky to find this spot before anyone else and that those three moved away to sleep than to keep arguing with each other.

She put her book down, deciding to sleep as well, but as she did, one of her hands gently brushed the boy next to her own and something shot through her like lightning. Blake could only describe it as if a blanket was place over her, one that made her forget all the worries of the world and lure her to sleep. Before Blake knew it, she was asleep, her hand still barely touching Jaune's own.

Not that he noticed of course, he was too busy sleeping.

**Yup a blind Jaune ladies and gentlemen based off of** 'Mute Arc by destinyTail0' **A oneshot that you should really read**.** For those of you that don't understand what was the blanket feeling that Ruby and Blake felt, I'll just say that its his Aura doing that but his Semblance is completely different. I won't be giving any spoilers but I don't mind people to try to guess. **

**Also I am looking for a beta reader to proofread this story so if you're interested, just send me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. And yes Glynda will be playing that overprotective aunt role and considering I might be putting pairings into this story well... You can see how well that is going to turn out.**

**Until next time, See you all later!**


End file.
